


I Can Hear Your Call

by soudesuwu



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: In the middle of a battle, Sylvain is alone.





	I Can Hear Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Day 4 is Rain! Roommates sounded fun, tho. 
> 
> Title is from "The Wolf" by the Siames. it's... fitting ;)

The battle was far from over, yet the rain had just begun. It started as a few drops, then quickly developed into something heavier, and stronger. The dirt along the ground became muddy puddles within minutes, mixed with the blood of the fallen soldiers. The sound of water splashing against armor filled the air, along with the distant sounds of metal clashing against metal. 

Sylvain wiped his brow, pulling his lance out of the fallen soldier, sweeping it in a large arc, sending any blood on the blade to the ground. He looked around. He was alone, what remained of his battalion standing around him. No enemies in sight, none charging at them. Sylvain glanced in the direction he last saw someone familiar, Ingrid, he thinks, but there isn’t anyone there. She would be in the sky by now, her Pegasus battalion giving air support. 

He grabbed the reins of his horse, pulling himself up on to her back, and started to push forward. He called out to his soldiers, ordering them to follow close behind. The rain began to obscure any visual they had. The battalion followed suit, those who had horses, rode behind Sylvain, those who lost horses either walked or rode double with someone else. 

The small troupe carefully trotted through the fallen bodies, through the muddy puddles. The sounds of sword fighting got louder as they moved. They started hearing voices, cries of pain and victory shouts. Sylvain started to see lights, from the magic users, as they lit up the field in front of them. He signaled to his soldiers to stop moving, he heard something else, something much closer. It was moving, but the sound was getting louder. To his right. 

One of the soldiers called out, just as Sylvain turned his head. Charging right at his battalion, from the forest, was a giant wolf, roaring. Sylvain tried to steer his horse away, but the wolf was quicker, trampling his battalion. Sylvain heard his soldiers cry out in pain, and some noises he didn’t want to hear. His horse was caught in the rush, and Sylvain couldn’t catch the reins fast enough before he was thrown to the ground. He landed in a puddle, his head hitting the softened ground, as stars popped around him. 

He opened his eyes, wincing in pain, as the wolf stood over him, snarling. The large body of the wolf shielded Sylvain from the rain, but large drops fell from its fur, splashing into the mud. A low growl erupted from its throat as it roared in Sylvain’s face. Sylvain reached for his lance, but it wasn’t there. He stole a glance, and saw that it was laying in the grass, multiple feet away. He had to try to get it, but as he began to move, the wolf placed a large paw in front of him. An attempt to keep Sylvain in his place. Sylvain reached for the dagger he kept on his waist, his hand sliding around the hilt, and he swung, catching the wolf on the neck, breaking through the skin. The creature howled in pain, the howl quickly turned into a roar. It yanked its head back, Sylvain couldn’t grab his dagger, and swiped a paw at the cavalier. Sylvain threw his arms up, but the wolf struck him. His body slid across the field, even further away from his lance.

He was a goner, the wolf was going to open its mouth, slam it’s paw down, something, and Sylvain will just be a mess left on the ground. His legacy will end with him being killed by a giant dog. He tried to push himself up, onto his elbows, and watched as the wolf slowly turned to him, ready to pounce. 

Sylvain closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate, when he heard splashes from behind him. Before he could turn, a cry rang out, and a figure jumped over his body, a sword brandished, swinging at the wolf. Sylvain blinked, saw a familiar flash of blue, the deep turquoise color, and the ponytail. Felix. 

Sylvain pushed himself up, his legs shaking as he stood. He watched Felix as he stabbed the wolf, pulling the sword out, and swinging again, catching it in its legs. Sylvain eyed his lance, and ran towards it, slipping in the mud along the way. He finally grabbed it, and as he turned back to face the wolf, he watched as it swung at Felix, striking him, and Felix fell to the ground, rolling into a puddle. Sylvain cried out, and ran to the wolf, raising his lance, swinging down in a large arch, bringing it down onto its neck, into a wound Felix had started. 

The wolf howled, and took a few steps back. Sylvain stole a glance back to Felix. Felix was pushing himself back up, his hair had fallen out of his ponytail, the ends of it sticking to his face from the rain. Felix grabbed his sword, and got back up on to his feet. He quickly joined Sylvain, facing the wolf. 

“Are you alright?” Sylvain asked, looking down at his friend.

Felix simply nodded, his hands holding his sword steady, his gaze focused on the creature. Sylvain looked back at the wolf. There was blood dripping from it’s wounds. It howled, a painful and horrible sound, before it started walking back towards Sylvain and Felix. They worked together to finish off the beast. It fell to the ground before them, splashing muddy water onto their clothes and faces. 

Felix gave his blade a single shake before sheathing it. He looked up at Sylvain, running his fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Sylvain nodded, “I am, thank you for showing up when you did.” He continued, “If you hadn’t come, I would be dead.” He put his hand behind his head, his other hand still holding on to his lance. 

“You should thank your horse.” Felix said, “I saw her running from this direction and knew something was wrong. As I got closer, I saw the beast hit you.” 

“No matter what, thank you, Felix.” Sylvain put his hand behind his neck, “You always have my back, whenever I need it most. I’d be lost without you.” 

Felix looked away, Sylvain thought he noticed a small blush spread across Felix’s cheeks. He could have been imagining it, but Sylvain grinned anyway. Felix’s attention turned towards the sky, the rain falling. Sylvain watched him as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and let the rain run down his face and neck. 

It started, years ago, as a few drops in his heart. It then developed into something heavier, much stronger as the years passed.

Sylvain knew his feelings for Felix were one sided. Felix was never interested in flirting or dating. His dedication to training was more important than anything. Sylvain would occasionally ask Felix to lunch, or dinner. It began as a friendly offers, simply treating him as thanks for helping him with his own training. It then turned into something more, for Sylvain. He was always too afraid to ask Felix, to approach him with his real intentions. They’d been friends for years prior to attending the Officers Academy together. Now as they fought in a war together, he may not have another chance. 

He stepped closer to Felix. In one simple movement, he hooked his lance to the straps on his back, and placed his other hand on Felix’s cheek. but before he can protest, Sylvain leans closer, pressing his lips against Felix’s in a chaste kiss. 

The moment is brief, but Sylvain finds something in him settle. He pulls away, and sees that Felix’s eyes are closed again, his lips slightly parted, his head tilted back. Sylvain runs his fingers through the dark, raven colored hair, and Felix sighs, opening his eyes to look up at Sylvain. 

“Why?” Felix asked, his voice a whisper.

Sylvain smiled, “Because I may not get the chance to do that again.”

Felix’s lips turned downward, into a frown, “You will.” He said, his hands moved up, sliding around the back of Sylvain’s neck, pulling him downwards. “Don’t let me go.”

Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, as they kissed again. Felix buried his hands in Sylvain’s hair, holding on to him, as if to keep him in place. 

The rain began to let up, the storm finally beginning to pass. As the rain slowed to a soft drizzle, the two pulled away from each other. Felix looked at Sylvain, giving him a soft, dazed look before a shout pulled their attention. They looked to the side, arms still wrapped around each other, and saw the Blue Lions flag raised high, signaling their win. 

The war was far from over, but Felix and Sylvain were only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was shorter than what I've been posting lately, but I was also trying something out. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt may be up a bit later than I want, but I promise to get it out there.


End file.
